gumba_countriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanland/Full History
This is the full history of the Object Islands, including 2106 years (90 BC - 2016 AD) 90 BC The Object Islands were inhabited by the Roman Republic. Back then, they were called Occidentalis Islands. 80 BC Roman Republic discovers the Yoylecake in Yoyleland, Goiky. 1 AD Roman Republic becomes Roman Empire. 400 AD Roman Empire splits into West Rome and East Rome. The Occidentalis Islands is now part of West Rome. 450 AD After a war, Suevi gets Goiky and The Island, Visigoths get East Fanland, and West Rome Keeps West Fanland. 500 AD West Rome is disestablished. Visigoths have some of his clay. Visigoths get The Island and West Fanland and keep East Fanland, while Suevi keeps Goiky. 600 AD Suevi is destroyed. Now Visigoths own all of the islands. 750 AD Ummayad Caliphate destroys Visigoths and annexes all of the islands. 800 AD Ummayad Caliphate becomes Abbasid Caliphate and loses control over the Iberian peninsula. Occidentalis is now independent. 1100 AD Occidentalis collapses. Almorovids get The Island, Leon gets Goiky and West Fanland, and Castile gets East Fanland. 1150 AD Portugal gets The Island and South Goiky, the others keep their clay. 1200 AD A revolution on bringing Occidentalis back is started. The rebels won. To make it stronker it became the Occidentali Empire. 1225 AD Occidentali Empire annexes Navarre. 1250 AD France declares war on Occidentali Empire and gets Navarre. 1275 AD Occidentali Empire declares war on England and France and gets Navarre, Nouvelle Aquitaine, Normandy, Brittany and Pays de la Loire. 1300 AD Occidentali Empire declares war on Castile and gets the north coast of them. 1350 AD Navarre declares independence. 1351 AD France declares war on Occidentali Empire and gets Nouvelle Aquitaine, Normandy, Brittany and Pays de la Loire back. 1426 AD Occidentali Empire declares war on England, France and Navarre and gets his 1300 borders back. 1450 AD A war named The Big Revenge happens between France and Occidentali Empire and France gets her 1351 borders back. 1501 AD Spain declares war on Occidentali Empire and gets North Iberia. Navarre becomes independent. 1570 AD Occidentali Empire now understands that he is too evil to the other countries, and becomes the Occidentali Republic. 1580 AD Occidentali Republic wants to explore "New World", and does it. Then he colonizes the Florida peninsula. He names the new colony Florida. 1590 AD Yoyleberries found in Florida. Florida becomes the 2nd yoylecake maker. 1591 AD Occidentali Republic joins the Iberian Union. Florida gains independence and becomes "Occidentali Republic of Florida". 1650 AD Iberian Union is disestablished, Occidentali Republic is back to independent, ORF joins the mainland. 1690 AD France declares war on Occidentali Republic, OR successfully defends. 1700 AD Florida expands to the north. 1713 AD More expansion for Florida. 1763 AD Florida gets his first borders back after a war. 1783 AD Florida expands the coast all the way to the Mississippi River. 1800 AD France's second attempt. Again, OR defends. 1812 AD USA takes some clay from Florida. 1821 AD Florida joins the USA after a war, but they still produce yoylecake and export them to other countries and US states. 1942 AD Germany declares war on Occidentali Republic, but can't stand OR's great defense. 2010 AD A seperatist called Goiky appears, and becomes a dependency. 2011 AD Another seperatist, this time it's The Island , and it also becomes a dependency. The two seperatists "puppetize" the OR, and the Object Alliance is formed. 2012 AD Goiky and The Island gain full independence and Occidentali Republic fully dies. The Occidentalis Islands is renamed to the Object Islands. 2016 AD A seperatist called Fanland appears, and he is granted independence from Goiky. Category:Histories Category:Fanland